People are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways and increasingly relying upon the same to access various types of content. For example, many users rely upon computing devices to store contact information, user schedules, task lists, and other such information. Unfortunately, the data is often not organized or presented in a way that is intuitive for many users. Further, for portable computing devices such as smart phones or tablet computers, the screen size can be limited such that it can be difficult for a user to locate information due to the size of the various icons or elements with respect to the size of a user's finger. Thus, as technology advances and as people are increasingly using portable computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to adapt the ways in which people access content through the same.